Wildest Dreams
by nerdygirlx
Summary: 4 years after the war, 21 year old Hermione Granger goes to a party that celebrates the rebuild of Hogwarts. She has no idea that said party will change her life. / AU in which Fred survives the war. Potentially M in the future, so rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger never really bothered too much with parties.

Usually, she had so many things that she had to do, she never found the time to go out and have a drink or two with her friends. It wasn't that she hated the idea, because she actually didn't, it was just finding time and money and, well, friends to go with.

Tonight was a celebration. A party thrown by Minerva McGonagall to mark 4 years since the war ended. Everyone, of course, had to attend. And that included Hermione herself, although she'd never dream of missing it.

She was at the Weasley household, getting ready. She loved the Weasleys dearly – especially Ron, her...well, he wasn't her boyfriend – they'd never really gotten around to speaking about what happened at Hogwarts, but they had said that they weren't yet dating. Ron was in love with her, though, and that made Hermione's heart sink. Because, well...

She hadn't fancied him for a long time now. Sure, he was her schoolgirl crush. But the problem was, their friendship had prevailed through everything. Just their friendship. And now, after Hermione's romantic feelings were gone with the wind, Ron still had feelings for her and wanted to pursue a relationship. She always avoided the subject, though.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked at herself in the long mirror beside her. She liked what she was wearing – after all, she wanted a chance to show off her figure now that she was old enough to do so. At the age of 21, she still hadn't had any children – and she wasn't even sure she wanted any – and so her figure was still beautiful.

She was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her cleavage and clung to her curves and it made her look...well, incredibly sexy, even if she were admitting it herself. She had black heels on, secured with a strap around her ankle, and a black sparkly bag on a golden chain hung on her left shoulder. She was wearing a thin, gold chain with a few charms on it around her right wrist, and she wore a gold necklace – actually with the Deathly Hallows symbols on it – around her neck.

Satisfied with her outfit, Hermione's gaze traveled to her hair. She'd gotten it cut to her shoulders very recently. She could still tie it up – in fact, it was tied up currently – but she looked terribly formal and that wasn't what she was going for with this dress. So she reached up and let her hair down, shaking her head slightly to free it. Her hair was bushy and looked rather wild, but it went well with her outfit. She applied some mascara, a little winged eyeliner, and bright red lipstick that made her outfit pop, and she was done.

She slipped out of the room and walked downstairs. She could hear chatter and laughter from the kitchen and so, taking a deep breath, she sneaked down the last three steps and quietly made her way into the room.

Molly and Ginny were standing by the door, laughing at Harry as he tried to explain something Muggle to Arthur, who looked fascinated and a little confused. Ron was, of course, finishing off the last slice of the cake Molly had made the other day. He hadn't made much effort with his clothes tonight, Hermione noted, and there were cream stains on his shirt from the cake. She grimaced slightly. The twins were nowhere to be seen, and she wondered briefly if they were coming or not.

"Holy..." Percy's voice cut her from her thoughts, and brought silence over everyone. Hermione turned her gaze upon the boy to find that he was looking right at her.

His wide eyes raked down her body, taking her in slowly as if he'd never seen her before. His mouth was slightly agape, but then, so was everyone else's as they examined her.

Hermione should've felt nervous for their approval, Ron's especially, but tonight, she didn't. She stood there confidently, a slight smirk on her lips due to how Percy reacted to her attire.

"Shit, Hermione." said a voice from behind her, and none other than Fred Weasley slid one arm around her waist. "You look gorgeous...is what Percy means to say. But he's a bit of a blithering idiot these days."

A soft chuckle escaped Hermione's lips as Percy blushed furiously. She turned her gaze upon him kindly, the smirk slipping away to something a lot more sweet. "Don't worry, Percy." she said softly. "I understood the meaning. And thank you."

"What, so I don't get a thanks for actually saying it?" Fred complained, pouting slightly. "So not fair. He would've used the word nice, y'know. I decided to use the word gorgeous. Much nicer word, don't you think? I should get some credit here."

Laughter rippled through the Weasley house, and then Hermione did something that surprised even herself. She turned her head sideways and pecked Fred Weasley on the cheek, leaving a pretty mark of lipstick on his cheek.

She smirked as he blushed, turning to look at her with eyes as wide as saucers. They relaxed, though, and he smirked in return as his hand squeezed her hip. Surprisingly, his touch sent tingles up Hermione's spine and her breath hitched slightly as he brought her closer.

"You realize," he said. "That I've just had a shower and I can't wash that lipstick stain off?"

Of course he could. Hermione knew he could. Was this his way of saying he didn't want to wash it off? Her smirk widened.

"Good." she replied. "You'll be stuck with it all night and then nobody will kiss you because they'll think you've already been claimed."

God, when did this get so flirty? They were going backwards and forwards so quickly. It was a witty, yet very flirty conversation, and for a while, Hermione completely forgot the others were there.

"What about you?" he challenged. "What can I do to get you back, and make others think you've already been claimed?"

"I can think of many things, Mr Weasley, some of which you'd be too scared to do." Hermione replied daringly. Were they this close a few moments ago?

Molly cleared her throat and Hermione glanced over at her. Her eyebrows were knitted together and Hermione felt a twist in her stomach. Harry and Ginny looked amused, George – who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere – was smirking, Percy was trying not to laugh. But Arthur was looking at Hermione in a sort of disappointed way, a frown clear upon his features. Ron was staring at Fred at first, but then he turned his eyes on Hermione. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes.

The worst part about it? She didn't care at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the party was refreshing, because getting the Portkey here had been intense.

After Hermione and Fred's little exchange, Ron stalked off up ahead of the group, refusing to talk to anybody. It made her heart sink a little, but what bothered her more was the fact that his hurt wasn't affecting her. His jealousy didn't make her feel guilty, not at all. And she felt like a horrible person because of that.

They were having the party in the rebuilt castle, and Hermione could already see people crowded in front of the doors, all waiting to head in. She had a feeling that the whispers would start the second Harry came into view, but she didn't care. She was certain that every person here was used to it.

She trailed along at the back of the group. People talked amongst themselves, but they all seemed to be ignoring her. She was very confused – she and Ron weren't exclusive, so why on Earth did everyone have such a problem with a little flirty conversation? Honestly.

"You're quiet, Hermione." Fred said. He'd fallen back to speak with her, and she felt relief stir inside her. Something else stirred too, but she couldn't name it. All she knew it was something strong, and it was directed at Fred Weasley.

"Just thinking." she sighed, looking up at the castle. "Will we ever be able to forget it?" she asked, looking at Fred as they walked.

He shook his head. "No. But hey...you saved my life."

Hermione shook her head in return. "I pushed you. Not exactly saving your life."

"You pushed me out of the way. I would've died if you'd been a second later, Hermione. And I don't think I've ever told you how much I appreciate it." he whispered.

Hermione looked over at him, surprised to see the genuine emotion in his eyes as he was speaking. "You don't have to." she replied, softly. "I understand. And it's okay. I'd do it a thousand times if I had to."

Fred looked faintly surprised. Then, he reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "We won't forget what happened here." he told her. "But things heal. Time heals everything."

"Not quite everything." she said, looking at Ron.

Fred followed her gaze. "So...you and him..." she could've sworn she felt him loosen his grip on her hand slightly.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Once...once upon a time there was something but I...I can't. I don't feel anything for him beyond friendship. He's my brother. He keeps wanting to be official but I've avoided the subject."

Fred smiled and his grip tightened on her hand again. "Good."

"Why's that good, exactly?" Hermione asked, tilting her head in his direction with an amused look on her features. "Hoping to make a move on me, are we?" she joked.

"I just might." Fred laughed.

They drew to a stop in front of the doors. They were standing in a queue of people, but they were passing through the doors pretty fast anyway.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione and her eyes found Fred first. Then she looked down at their linked hands before finally looking at the brunette. An eyebrow arched, and then she looked away again.

Hermione considered letting go of Fred's hands, but instead she twined their fingers together and gave a soft squeeze. It was odd...but it felt natural at the same time. She smiled over at him and he smiled back, his eyes twinkling.

"Hermione Granger!" called a voice. Hermione turned around, having to let go of Fred's hand as Lavender Brown barrelled into her, throwing her arms around the bushy haired girl in a tight hug. Hermione laughed and hugged her back. The two had been writing letters to each other and, she had to say, they'd become very close friends. Behind Lavender stood Luna Lovegood, and she looked fantastic. As did Lavender herself.

"Oh my god!" Hermione giggled like a schoolgirl, pulling Luna into a hug as soon as Lavender released her. "You two look amazing!" she complimented.

"Thank you!" Luna replied, sweetly. "So, who are you here with?"

"The Weasleys and Harry, though we're meeting up with a lot of people inside." Hermione said, gesturing vaguely. "How about you?"

"Luna came along with me and my boyfriend. You remember Seamus, right?" Lavender grinned as the boy in question stepped up beside her.

"Hey, Seamus!" Hermione gave him a brief hug before turning to Luna. "You're not here with anyone?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm single at the moment, and most of my friends have dates, so." she shrugged.

Hermione was about to reply when Fred tugged her arm.

"Hey, Princess, we're moving." he said, as the Weasleys advanced through the entrance doors.

 _Princess?_ Her stomach fluttered slightly, but she quickly told Lavender and Luna she'd catch up with them later before following Fred through the doors.

As soon as we walked into the Great Hall, a huge sense of nostalgia hit her, and she smiled softly as she looked around the place. It was as beautiful as it always had been.

"Granger!" a voice called.

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy walking her way.

"Ugh." Fred muttered.

"Hush, Fred. You see, we've been talking. We work together at the ministry, and we've actually managed to become friends. He's changed, and he's honestly not a bad person deep down. In fact, we're very good friends." Hermione explained, before turning to the blonde.

"Malfoy!" she grinned, and he actually hugged her in greeting. As they parted, she tilted her head. "How's Astoria?" she asked curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That ship sailed a long time ago." he paused, his eyes raking down her body almost hungrily. "Though I think there's a new one coming in right now..."

Hermione's eyebrow arched slightly, chuckling. "Oh, Draco, you wish." she grinned cheekily. "I reckon Pansy's looking for you. Why don't you go see if she's up for a shag?"

"You always know my true motives, Granger. How is that?" Draco asked, laughing.

"I'm just incredibly perceptive. Nevermind that. Go. Have a good night, Draco."

"You too, Granger." Draco's gaze settled on Fred, who suddenly had his arm around Hermione's waist almost protectively. He shot her a wink and walked away, leaving Fred fuming.

"Still don't like him." Ron muttered.

"None of you know him." Hermione said, dismissively. "People can change."

It was at this moment that Minerva McGonagall came rushing over, and Hermione's thoughts slid away, drowned out by greetings and memories from before.


End file.
